


Can You Kiss Me?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "I’ve never been kissed before."





	Can You Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Power Rangers (2017), Billy Cranston/Jason Scott, kiss me. The prompt had to be a 100 words long.

“Can you kiss me?”

Jason nearly choked on his popcorn and turned to look at Billy. “What? Why?”

“I’ve never been kissed before,” Billy replied, looking away from the action movie they had on. “I have always been curious about it. Have you never kissed anyone before?”

Jason nodded, a little dumbfounded. “Yeah, I just-I wasn’t expecting you to ask me to kiss you.”

“Is that not something I should have asked?”

“It’s okay, Billy, just unexpected.” He moved the popcorn from between them and scooted closer. “You sure about this?” Billy nodded, and Jason closed the distance between them.


End file.
